Senja Di Kanagawa
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: "Sasori, apa kau tahu, hal apa yang sangat membuatku menyukai senja? Karena senja seperti dirimu. Diam, tetapi menyenangkan." For event A Lifetime of Memories II. Quotes (kata kiasan). SasoSaku. Please R n R.


**Senja Di Kanagawa**

"**Sasori, apa kau tahu, hal apa yang sangat membuatku menyukai senja? Karena senja seperti dirimu. Diam, tetapi menyenangkan." ** _**For event A Lifetime of Memories II**_**. **_**Quotes **_**(kata kiasan)****. SasoSaku. ****Please R n R.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Dedicated **__**A Lifetime of Memories II**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sabarlah, tunggu sampai senja selesai. Dan kau boleh tak mencintaiku lagi setelah ini."_

Aku dan dia memang tidak terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Aku dan dia memang tak mempunyai ikatan darah. Memang tak ada aturan ataupun moral yang menghalangi kita untuk bisa bersama. Tapi pantaskah jika aku mengharapkan dia untuk menjadi milikku? Pantaskah jika aku menginginkan dia bersanding denganku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, alur tak tentu arah.**

**One-shot**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Chara : SasoSaku**

_**Quotes **_**(kata kiasan**_**)**_

**Cerita dari full Sakura PoV.**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Lama tak kulakukan rutinitas yang menjadi favoritku. Menikmati senja di sebuah rumah makan yang terletak persis berhadapan dengan sebuah pantai eksotis –Kanagawa–, merupakan hal yang paling kusukai di waktu dulu, sebelum semuanya terjadi. Aku kembali di tempat ini. Tempat di mana semua kenangan masa lalu itu terjadi.

Dan sekarang, aku kembali untuk mengenang semuanya. Suasana di tempat ini masih sama indahnya seperti terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke tempat ini. Interior, tempat duduk, kesunyian, dan tentunya pemandangan eksotis pantai Kanagawa, masih tetap menjadi daya tarik utama dari tempat ini. Tempat duduk yang tepat berada paling pojok di teras lantai dua rumah makan ini merupakan tempat favoritku. Dari tempat dudukku sekarang ini, dapat kusaksikan debur ombak yang menghantam karang yang tepat berada di bibir pantai. Suara ombak yang menghantam karang terdengar berirama. Sejenak dapat menenangkan rasa sesak di hati ini.

Karang di bibir pantai itu masih tetap setia menunggu deburan sang ombak yang menyapanya setiap beberapa detik sekali. Karang di bibir pantai itu masih tetap setia menunggu deburan sang ombak di koordinat yang sama, tak bergeser barang sederajat pun. Karang di bibir pantai itu masih tetap setia menunggu deburan sang ombak walaupun mungkin dia merasa sakit ketika terkena deburan sang ombak. Namun, dia masih tetap kokoh. Tak bergeming sedikitpun berniat meninggalkan sang ombak.

Sama halnya dengan sang karang. Aku masih tetap menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang aku tahu persis hanya akan membuatku merasa sakit. Perbedaanku dengan sang karang adalah, jika sang karang menunggu sang ombak di tempat yang sama, maka aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu kesempatan itu di tempat yang berbeda dari hal yang kutunggu.

Aku memilih untuk pergi menjauh. Tak pantas memang aku mengingatnya lagi. Itu masa lalu, tidak pantas dibahas lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kualihkan tatapanku menerawang jauh di bibir pantai. Sejuk. Itulah hal yang kurasakan ketika angin sore sang pantai menerpa wajahku. Senja di pantai ini memang selalu terasa menyenangkan, ditambah dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terasa menyejukkan.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk lebih menikmati angin senja yang berasal dari sang pantai. Kuhirup dalam-dalam gas yang memiliki rumus ilmiah O2, kemudian kuhembuskan dengan sedikit kuat. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kuulurkan tangaku untuk menyentuh _ice lemon tea_ yang telah berada di hadapanku. Rasa dingin seketika menyergap ujung jemariku, menghantarkan rasa dingin ke telapak tangan, merambat ke pergelangan tangan diteruskan menerobos ke siku, bahu, dan kemudian berakhir di relung hatiku.

Membekukan semua perasaan yang terdapat di hati.

Membekukan semua keinginan yang sempat tercipta di hati.

Aku tahu, semuanya harus berakhir, semua cerita harus usai.

Dari tempatku berada sekarang ini, dapat kulihat senja di pantai ini dengan leluasa. Senja yang mengendap perlahan-lahan di permukaan pantai sehingga tampak air yang biru itu berangsur-angsur tercampuri warna merah kekuningan dan memantulkan cahaya matahari bundar lalu koyak karena aliran ombak yang menabrak karang yang berada di bibir pantai.

Sepanjang angin berhembus, selalu ada cerita. Entah itu cerita tentang kebahagiaan ataupun cerita tentang kesedihan. Astaga, tiga tahun semuanya tertinggal di belakang, tapi mengapa aku seperti masih merasakan angin yang terasa menusuk wajahku saat aku berusaha meredam tangisku dalam diam. Bukan sejuk, melainkan dingin yang kurasakan. Refleks kuusap wajahku, seolah-olah hal itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Semuanya tinggal masa lalu. Terlupakan. Rasa benci, sakit, dan kesempatan yang tak pernah berpihak kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum tersungging di sudut bibirku kala kuingat dia berkata, "_Kita tidak boleh melupakan masa lalu. Berdamai tapi tak melupakan_."

Yah... Hal itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Berusaha berdamai dengan masa lalu tanpa melupakannya.

Aku tersenyum, getir. Seperti masih merasakan sang senja yang terasa mengejekku. Senja itu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh, meninggalkan semuanya. Kakiku meski bergetar harus terus melangkah. Hatiku meski bagai menanggung beban seberat gunung Himalaya harus tetap berjalan. Menjauh. Menjauh dari semua kenyataan yang baru kudengar. Kalimat cinta Karin, dan anggukan pertanda _iya_ dari Akasuna no Sasori. _Aku ingin menghilang_.

Seberapa besar aku mencintai Sasori? _"Kau terlalu mencintai Sasori, Sakura."_ Suara pelan nenek Chiyo terngiang. Baiklah. Biarkan senja ini kulalui untuk mengenang semuanya. Tidak mengapa. Sedikit banyak, aku mulai bisa berdamai dengan keadaan.

Terputar di otakku ketika masa kanak-kanak kami yang hebat. Kebersaman-kebersamaan kami ketika menyaksikan sang senja. Masa-masa remaja yang indah. Walaupun kami tak satu sekolah waktu _senior high school_, tapi itu tak mengurangi kekompakan kami ketika kami kembali bersama di rumah. Kuliah di universitas yang sama semakin membuat kedekatan kami seperti tak terpisahkan. Kehidupan kampus yang tak pernah terlupakan. Rutinitas menikmati keindahan sang senja dari rumah makan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meneguk ludah.

Ah... Kenangan yang tersimpan rapi dalam otakku berputar begitu saja. Kenangan yang terputar mulai memasuki inti cerita, bagian yang menyakitkan. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kapan aku bisa berdamai dengan bagian kenangan ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Aku selalu merasa waktu dan tempatnya salah. Aku selalu gugup, dan terlalu cemas dengan kemungkinan buruk.

Karin. Terasa sesak hati ini ketika hati kecilku berucap namanya.

Pada awalnya, semua terasa baik-baik saja. Terasa lucu malah, ketika aku mengenang saat aku mengenalkan Karin dan Sasori satu sama lain. Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak pernah saling mengenal. Tempat tinggal kami –aku dan Sasori– dan Karin berada dalam satu wilayah. Hanya terpisahkan oleh beberapa gang yang sepelempar batu. Karin adalah temanku sewaktu _senior high school_. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sering mereka –Sasori dan Karin– bertemu _tiga bulan _sejak perkenalan itu, yang pasti, saat aku dan Sasori melakukan rutinitas kami –memandang senja di pantai Kanagawa– sehari setelah acara wisuda kami, Karin sengaja kuajak ikut serta. Andaikata Sasori menolak kalimat itu, andaikata kemungkinan buruk-lah yang terjadi, ada Karin teman bicara yang memutus perasaan canggung dan kaku, itu alasannya mengapa aku mengajak Karin ikut serta.

Ternyata tidak. Rencanaku hancur berkeping-keping.

Ya Tuhan, detail kejadian itu amat menyakitkan. Aku seolah bisa merasakannya kembali. Tersungkur. Malam-malam panjang yang terasa menyesakkan. Helaan napas tertahan. Gerakan tubuh resah. Tiga tahun lamanya aku berjuang mengusir seluruh banyangan Sasori, tapi aku tak bisa. Tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Semakin terasa menikam di relung hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

Tepat tiga tahun silam.

Aku berjalan terhuyung.

Dingin.

_Sunset _ hampir tenggelam di balik cakrawala. Langit senja kuning kemerahan terlihat memesona. Membuat _sunset_ terlihat begitu menggetarkan hati.

Tubuhku terjatuh. Tertatih untuk segera mungkin menjauh. Gemetar. Setapak demi setapak. Lutut dan tanganku terasa gemetar.

Tubuh ini terasa berat. Tetapi lebih berat lagi perasaan di hati ini.

"_Sasori, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan itu, tetapi aku mencintaimu sejak aku masih berkepang dua. Sejak pertama kali nenek Chiyo membawaku untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Akasuna. Sejak pertama kali kau mengajakku untuk menikmati senja di pantai ini. Aku tahu persis posisi kita, sebagai adik dan kakak angkat. Hubungan tak lazim jika kita melakukannya. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Hanya itu saja. Kau berhak untuk menolaknya."_

Aku tertawa getir sambil menyeka sudut mata. Berusaha terus menyeret kakiku untuk melangkah. Menjauh dari tempat itu. Menjauh dari bibir pantai Kanagawa, tempat biasanya kami menikmati senja.

Pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Hanya ada di angan-anganku saja.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya perasaan itu, Sasori. Yang aku tahu, aku selalu merasa senang jika bersamamu. Semua perasaan galau seketika menghilang jika kau berada di sampingku. Aku merasa kau membuatku setiap hari lebih baik, bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Berdamai dengan keadaan. Menumbuhkan semangat, memberikanku energi."_

Malam beranjak turun. Kaki langit mulai terlihat jingga. Lautan biru sempurna memerah. Sungguh keindahan alam yang tak ternilai harganya dari Sang Pencipta Alam. Tetapi aku tak sempat memperhatikan. Tidak sempat. Kakiku terantuk. Tubuhku limbung, jatuh berlutut. Tak mampu lagi aku meredam tangis. Meringkuk. Meringkuk sambil tersengal. Tersengal sambil tersedu.

"Sasori, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Dan mungkin, kau akan beranggapan bahwa aku adalah gadis yang tak tau malu karena mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada seorang pria. Aku tidak peduli semua itu. Kau mungkin juga berpikir aku berlebihan. Berpikir aku hanya menuruti emosi sesaatku. Aku tahu kita baru berkenalan tiga bulan. Kebersamaan yang masih terbilang singkat. Tetapi aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bilang." Karin tersenyum, menatap penuh perasaan kepada _hazel_ milik Sasori.

Sayangnya, pembicaraan yang ini nyata.

Senyata aku meringkuk akibat sesak di dada ini. Angin senja yang seharusnya sejuk, terasa menusuk wajahku. Dingin.

Sasori balas menatap lamat-lamat Karin. Mereka berdua duduk bersama memandang senja di pantai Kanagawa. Mereka tiba lebih awal di pantai Kanagawa. Aku tadi mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah toko untuk membeli makanan kecil dan beberapa kaleng minuman. Menyuruh mereka untuk bergegas lebih dahulu agar mereka tak sedetik pun kehilangan momen melihat datangnya sang senja.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini datang, Sasori. Mungkin sejak kita dikenalkan satu sama lain oleh Sakura. Mungkin saat itu aku sudah terpesona kepadamu. Mungkin juga dari pertemuan-pertemuan ganjil itu," Karin tertawa sejenak, "Kita selalu bertengkar untuk urusan sepele setiap kali bertemu, bukan?"

Sasori melengkungan bibirnya, pertanda dia tersenyum.

Tidak. Semua ini tidak beres. Aku yang tiba sepuluh menit kemudian hanya bisa bergetar berdiri tiga meter di belakang mereka. Menggenggam erat-erat kantung kertas berisi makanan dan minuman yang kubeli tadi. Berusaha menyalurkan emosiku. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun darimu, Sasori." Karin menelan ludah, "Tidak, aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun darimu. Aku menginginkamu. Tentu saja dalam artian yang positif. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi teman hidupku. Melalui hari demi hari bersama-sama. Menyelami kehidupan yang terkadang membahagiakan dan terkadang terasa pahit. Tapi aku tidak mengharapkanmu, aku bersiap melepas semua perasaan ini jika kau ternyata tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin aku memang belum tau caranya, dan bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Sasori, kau berhak memutuskan apa yang kau tentukan." Karin tersenyum kikuk.

Sasori masih tetap memandang wajah Karin.

Aku hampir jatuh terduduk. _Apa maksud semua ini? Bagaimana mungkin cerita berubah alur seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin Karin menyukai Sasori? Tiga bulan? Tiga bulan milik Karin setara dengan lima belas tahun milikku. Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Sasori." Karin berkata pelan.

Di saat itu juga, aku berharap Tuhan menulikan indra pendengarku untuk sesaat.

Matahari telah sempurna tenggelam. Begitu juga matahari di hatiku juga sempurna tenggelam saat Sasori tersenyum di keremangan pantai Kanagawa mendengar pernyataan itu.

Aku yang merencanakan perjalanan ini. Akulah yang merencanakan kalimat-kalimat itu ke Sasori. Kalimat yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Karin barusan. Aku memang mengajak Karin dalam menikmati _sunset _di sore ini, teman baikku. Sasori juga mengenalnya, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Akulah yang mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa saat tahu sebenarnya mereka tinggal berdekatan.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarku.

Lima belas tahun lamanya aku memendam rasa itu. Merasa waktu untuk mengatakannya tidak pernah sempurna. Kebersamaan yang kurasa menyenangkan.

Ya Tuhan... Dan tak pernah kusangka sama sekali, ternyata Sasori juga mencintainya. Aku tergugu. Sasori juga mencintai Karin. Bahkan Sasori mengabaikan _sunset _ yang sangat dia sukai untuk memandang penuh perasaan kepada Karin. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Aku tak kuasa lagi berdiri. Kakiku terasa lemas.

Aku tak kuasa bergabung bersama mereka. Ya Tuhan... Ijinkan aku untuk menghilang. Pergi dari semua kenyataan hidup.

Maka, sekejap, aku bagai kesetanan, berbalik kanan, berlari menjauhi bibir pantai Kanagawa. Terhuyung. Terjatuh. Kakiku gemetar kembali melangkah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, bukan?

"_Apakah aku punya kesempatan itu, Sasori?"_ Aku menjerit dalam hati.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan itu, bukan? Aku tahu itu."_ Aku mengangguk pelan, amat pelan. Menyeka mataku yang memerah.

Malam selepas senja saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyeka ujung mataku yang mulai basah.

Mungkin Tuhan memang benar tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, Akasuna no Sasori adalah kakak angkatku. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, aku dan Sasori memang tak terlahir dari rahim yang sama dan tak ada hubungan darah. Tapi tentu tidak lazim bukan, seorang adik mencintai kakaknya?

Aku menghela napas berat. Tak terasa, sudah lumayan lama aku terpekur memandang senja.

Mengenang semuanya.

Mengkilas balik hal yang menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Bahkan, tiga tahun aku berusaha menjauh dari hidupnya, tetap saja sesak di hati ini masih tetap menelikungku.

Dialah yang terpikir dalam otakku setiap kali aku melihat senja. Dialah yang membuatku sangat menyukai senja.

Senyum terukir di bibirku kala kuingat aku pernah bertanya, _"Sasori, apa kau tahu, hal apa yang sangat membuatku menyukai senja? Karena senja seperti dirimu. Diam, tetapi menyenangkan."_

Setelah peristiwa sunset di pantai Kanagawa yang begitu menyakitkan itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa S2 di _Queen Mary, University of London_. Mungkin, dengan mengambil beasiswa yang sempat ingin kutolak itu, aku bisa berusaha sedikit menghilangkan sesak di dada ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

Waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat. Aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan studi S2 ku dengan predikat yang memuaskan. Dan tibalah _graduation day_. Aku tak menyangka sama sekali, dia datang di saat _graduation day_. Aku sangat terkejut.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Bahagia.

Kejutan! Benar-benar kejutan. Ternyata dia datang di hari kelulusanku. Apakah dia datang sendirian? Datang khusus untukku?

Ya Tuhan, ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ternyata berdiri Karin. Runtuh sudah kebahagiaan yang sesaat hinggap di hatiku. Meruntuhkan semua harapan. Membuatku tergugu.

Seusai acara _graduation day_, dia memelukku, tersenyum amat bangga.

"_Lihatlah, seorang gadis yang dulu merasa takut saat pertama kali nenek Chiyo membawanya ke rumah, seorang gadis yang dulu sangat marah dan membenci Sang Pencipta karena dia berpikir Tuhan telah mengambil paksa kedua orang tuanya, dan seorang gadis yang bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu tanpa melupakannya. Lihatlah! Sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat memesona. Adik angkatku yang sangat membanggakan."_

"Kau hebat Sakura. Ah... aku sempat merasa iri kepadamu Sakura, Sasori selalu bercerita kepadaku, betapa dia bangga kepadamu karena bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu, dan terus menatap masa depan." Karin menyambung pembicaraan.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hati ini masih terasa teriris ketika kuingat peristiwa _sunset_ di pantai Kanagawa.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Saat makan malam di sebuah rumah makan khas Jepang, dia menyampaikan "rencana hebat" itu.

Saat aku termenung sendiri menatap sushi yang berada di hadapanku.

"Kami akan menikah, Sakura!" Dia tersenyum.

Karin mesra memegang tangan Sasori. Ikut tersenyum. Menatap bahagia _hazel _Sasori.

Aku tersedak. Buru-buru mengambil gelas air putih yang berada di hadapanku.

"Kamu kaget, Sakura?" Karin menyerahkan tisu. Mukanya bercahaya oleh ketulusan dan persahabatan.

"Ya... Aku kaget, Karin."

"Kami juga kaget saat memutuskan itu, Sakura." Karin menjawab dengan tersipu.

Sedangkan dia, dia mengulas senyum tipis. Tapi, aku berani besumpah, kulihat sinar _hazel_-nya meredup, kehilangan sedikit cahayanya.

"Kapan?" Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Sasori baru bilang _iya_ seminggu yang lalu." Karin menjelaskan.

_Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan_, aku mendesis dalam hati.

"Maksudku, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Aku berusaha memasang wajah ingin tahu seorang "adik" yang sewajarnya merasa senang menerima kabar itu.

"Tiga bulan lagi." Karin menjawab.

Dan itu berarti tidak akan lama lagi.

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuhan memang benar dengan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tak pantas seorang adik mencintai kakaknya. Tak pantas aku menyakiti nenek Chiyo yang telah memberikanku kasih sayang setelah kedua orang tuaku pergi untuk selamanya. Tak pantas aku membalas kebaikan nenek Chiyo dengan membiarkan rasa ini mekar berkembang. Tak pantas aku mengecewakan nenek Chiyo yang telah mengangkatku sebagai cucunya dengan mencintai cucu kandungnya –kakak angkatku. Aku putuskan untuk menetap di Inggris. Menjauh dari mereka akan lebih baik untukku.

_Sunset_ di pantai Kanagawa memang selalu indah. Sebentar lagi, _sunset _pantai Kanagawa hampir tenggelam di balik cakrawala.

Aku kembali membuka kenangan lama itu. Kenangan yang terhampar jauh di belakang. Kita selalu bisa kembali di masa lalu. Kenangan itu, betapapun pahitnya, selalu bisa dikenang dan ditempatkan kembali di ruang yang tepat di hati kita, tempat memori itu beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

Dua minggu sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan pulang. Sasori dan Karin berkali-kali mengirim _email_ ataupun _chatting_ bertanya memastikan kepulanganku. Sedangkan aku hanya menjawab _Maaf, aku tak bisa pulang. Sakura sibuk_.

Berkali-kali bertanya. Dan berkali-kali jawaban itu pula yang kuberikan.

Satu minggu sebelum acara pernikahan itu terjadi, Sasori menelepon langsung kepadaku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa pulang?" Dia menyapa dari seberang. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku tertekan, apalagi mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar nggak bisa pulang. Pekerjaanku di sini sangat padat." Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak bisakah kau pulang sehari itu saja? Nenek Chiyo pasti akan sedih sekali jika kau tak pulang, Sakura."

Tanganku meremas ujung kemeja yang kupakai, menggigit bibir.

"Halo, Sakura. Kau masih mendengarkan, 'kan?"

"Iya, tetapi aku memang nggak bisa pulang. Maaf." Kata-kata itu menggantung di langit-langit apartemenku.

Di seberang telepon, Sasori terdengar menarik napas dalam-dalam. Amat panjang. _Aku membuatnya kecewa_.

"Sakura, datang tidaknya kau ke acara minggu depan jelas membuat perbedaan besar."

Aku terdiam. Tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sangat besar. Bahkan aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi kalau kau tidak datang, Sakura." Suara itu terdengar serak.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Sakura. Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan tutup teleponnya. Nenek Chiyo ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku mengangguk, yang tentu saja anggukan itu tak bisa dia lihat.

"Sakura?" Kudengar suara halus dari seorang wanita berumur yang telah membesarkanku.

"Iya, ini aku, Nenek Chiyo." Suaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari nenek Chiyo seakan sangat mengerti posisiku.

"Iya, Sakura baik-baik saja di sini, Nek." Suaraku semakin terdengar serak.

"Benarkah kau tidak bisa pulang di hari pernikahan Sasori dan Karin, Sakura? Ah... Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Nenek sangat tahu."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Benarkah? Benarkan nenek Chiyo tahu tentang perasaanku?_ Aku menggumam dalam hati. Tentu tak heran jika nenek Chiyo tahu tentang perasaanku. Dia yang membesarkan kami. Bahkan, mungkin saja dia lebih tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibandingkan denganku sendiri ataupun Sasori.

"Nenek hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Tuhan selalu memberikanmu semua hal yang terbaik, Sakura. Semoga kau dapat memahami semua yang terjadi. Dan semoga Tuhan memberikan kesempatan itu agar berpihak kepadamu."

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sepertinya itu saja dariku, biarkan Sasori berbicara lagi kepadamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura. Jika kau berubah pikiran, kami tentu akan merasa senang sekali." Nenek Chiyo mengalihkan teleponnya kepada Sasori lagi.

"Halo Sakura." Kudengar kembali suaranya.

"Iya, aku masih mendengarmu, Sasori."

"Aku sungguh masih tetap berharap kau bisa datang, Sakura. Masih ada waktu satu minggu lagi. Kau mungkin bisa berubah pikiran."

Sayangnya, aku sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi kalimat itu. Telingaku terlanjur kebas oleh hati yang terasa sesak. Aku ingin menangis.

Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan lembut. Menyampaikan salam dari Karin dan berpesan agar aku selalu menjaga kesehatan. Aku tak menjawabnya, dia akan tahu aku menahan tangis jika aku menjawabnya.

Saat telepon ditutup, aku langsung terduduk di tempat tidur. Menekuk lututku, memeluknya dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajahku. Menangis. Aku benar-benar menangis.

Aku menangis demi dia... Kesempatan yang tak akan pernah berpihak kepadaku.

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara debur ombak mengembalikanku dari kenangan itu.

Aku menghela napas, ini malam terakhir sebelum urusanku harus selesai. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke pantai Kanagawa. Cakrawala semakin memerah.

Apapun yang terjadi malam ini, aku harus melanjutkan kehidupanku. _Dan mungkin saja untuk selamanya aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat ini_.

Dua minggu sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi, tepatnya setelah Sasori meneleponku memintaku untuk pulang –tiga tahun yang lalu–, tepat di saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk tak kembali ke Jepang, terutama ke tempat ini.

Tapi itu semua kandas, ketika empat hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan telepon dari nenek Chiyo. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang seharusnya tak pernah kudengar. Semua hal yang tak seharusnya nenek Chiyo katakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

"Belum Nek."

"Maafkan Nenek yang meneleponmu malam-malam begini. Nenek tahu, di sana sudah tengah malam, di sini baru jam tiga sore. Untuk sekarang, biarkan Nenek ceritakan kejadian masa lalu setelah kau memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke pernikahan Sasori." Nenek Chiyo berkata pelan setelah menghela napas.

_Nenek Chiyo tak perlu menceritakannya. Tidak ada gunanya. _Aku berkata dalam hati.

"Takdir mungkin tidak berpihak kepada kalian. Mungkin, takdir memang kejam kepada kalian. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Biarkan Nenek menceritakan semuanya. Biarkan orang tua ini melepaskan semua beban yang diketahuinya."

Aku mengusap wajah kebasku sambil terus mendengarkan suara Nenek Chiyo. _Aku sungguh tak mengerti_.

"Nenek tahu, kau terlampau mencintai Sasori. Kau mungkin sering bertanya, apakah kau punya _kesempatan_? Menurut orang tua ini, kalianlah yang tidak pernah berani membuat _kesempatan_ itu. Kalian menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada takdir. Tapi itu pun juga tidak salah."

Aku hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, setelah sekian lama menahan keinginan untuk bilang kepada Sasori, tepat satu minggu sebelum pernikahan itu terlaksana, Nenek tak kuasa untuk tidak mengatakannya. Nenek pikir, semuanya tidak akan merubah apapun. Nenek tahu, kau menyimpan perasaan itu sejak kecil. Masa-masa remaja kalian. Kau sudah amat mencintai Sasori. Terlalu besar, bahkan rasa cintamu ke Sasori tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun bagi Sasori untuk sebaliknya mengenali perasaannya kepadamu, Sakura. Sasori tak pernah merasa sedetik pun kau pergi darinya. Kalian selalu bersama. Tahukah kau, Sakura, untuk membuat seseorang menyadari apa yang dirasakannya, justru cara terbaik melalui hal-hal menyakitkan. Misalnya kau pergi. Saat kau pergi, seseorang baru merasa kehilangan, dan dia mulai bisa mengartikan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan."

"Ah... Bukan Sasori tak menyadarinya. Dia masih berusaha untuk mengartikannya. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar mengerti, Karin datang di antara kalian. Sasori merasa tak sepantasnya rasa itu ada untukmu, Sakura. Mungkin Sasori berpikir, tak pantas baginya seorang kakak mencintai adiknya, walaupun pada kenyataannya kalian tidak sedarah."

"Tepat satu minggu sebelum pernikahan itulah, aku tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak bilang kepada Sasori. Aku amat menyayangimu, Sakura. Dalam urusan ini, kalau boleh jujur, Nenek menginginkanmu untuk benar-benar menjadi anggota dari keluarga kami, bukan hanya sekedar berstatus sebagai anak angkat, benar-benar menyandang nama Akasuna di depan namamu, bukan lagi sebagai Haruno." Suara nenek Chiyo serak.

Aku menggigit bibir. Mulai mengerti apa yang akan Nenek Chiyo ceritakan.

"Namun, Sasori tetap melanjutkan pernikahan itu, Sakura. Sudah ada hati yang baru di antara kalian. Tak sepantasnya hati yang baru itu tersakiti akibat kesempatan yang tak berpihak kepada kalian. Mungkin, memang hati yang baru itulah kesempatan yang telah Tuhan takdirkan untuk kalian. Dan satu minggu setelahnya terjadilah pernikahan itu."

"Aku pikir, satu tahun membina rumah tangga dengan Karin, akan membuatnya bisa berangsur menerima takdir. Sasori memang melakukan perannya sebagai seorang suami. Tetapi, aku selalu melihat mendung di dalam matanya, Sakura. Dan Karin, bukanlah seorang wanita yang buta. Dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasori. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu siapa bayangan yang selama ini bersaing untuk mendapatkan cintanya."

"Pulanglah, Sakura. Walau mungkin, itu adalah kepulanganmu yang terakhir. Pulanglah untuk memberikan pengertian kepada Sasori. Sudah ada Karin di antara kalian."

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan keinginanku untuk kembali ke Jepang semakin menguat ketika sehari setelah nenek Chiyo meneleponku, Karin mengirimkan sebuah _email_. Hatiku terasa teriris ketika aku membaca _email _itu.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Apa kabar kamu di sana? Semoga kau selalu baik dan sehat._

_Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Sakura. Tak biasanya aku mengirim email kepadamu, tetapi kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan, Sakura. Aku tak tahu lagi harus kepada siapa aku bercerita. Semoga kau tidak keberatan mendengarkan ceritaku ini, Sakura. _

_Awal pernikahan kami, aku sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tetapi aku selalu meneguhkan hatiku bahwa itu hanyalah ilusiku semata. Aku berusaha menutup mata dari kenyataan itu. Namun, semakin hari kenyataan itu semakin terlihat nyata, Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasori. Dia telah berubah, atau mungkin dari awal akulah yang tidak menyadarinya._

_Sakura, tepat satu minggu yang lalu aku bertanya kepada Sasori, apakah dia masih mencintaiku? Apakah dia pernah mencintaiku? Dia tak menjawab. Diam tak menggeleng, tak mengangguk._

_Ya Tuhan, terasa menyakitkan sekali menatap wajahnya. Mata hazel itu meredup. Sinarnya hilang entah ke mana._

_Aku bertanya, apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia hanya membalas, "Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan, Karin." Jawaban itu semakin menambah rasa takutku akan kehilangannya, Sakura._

_Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Dan... Ya Tuhan... Semoga ini hanya pemikiranku saja. Aku merasa Sasori telah mencintai wanita lain selain diriku. Aku merasa, aku sedang berperang melawan bayangan seseorang, tapi aku tak tahu pasti siapa bayangan itu._

_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak bisa membuat dia bahagia. Maafkan aku karena telah mengirimkanmu email yang berisi kesedihanku. Aku sungguh bukan istri yang baik._

_Sakura, aku sangat kangen kepadamu. Bisakah kita sekali lagi berbincang hal lain yang menyenangkan? Bukan membicarakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena telah mengganggumu dengan emailku ini._

_Salam kangen._

_Peluk sayang dari sahabatmu,_

_Karin_

Setelah membaca surat itu, saat itu juga aku mengatur ulang semua jadwal pekerjaanku. Meng-_cancel_ beberapa pertemuan dengan beberapa _client_. Aku putuskan keesokan harinya untuk kembali ke Jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja masih berlangsung. Perlahan tapi pasti sang senja akan segera berbalik ke cakrawala.

Tampak sesosok berambut merah berjalan menuju ke arahku. Masih jelas kuingat warna rambut itu. Wajah itu masih tetap sama, selalu terlihat _babyface_. Namun, satu yang kurasa hilang darinya, sinar _hazel _itu meredup, tak sehangat dulu.

Dia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di kursi yang berada di depanku.

Dialah seseorang yang pertama kali kujatuhi cinta. Dialah kakak angkatku. Dan dialah suami dari sahabatku.

"Kapan kau tiba?" Sasori bertanya datar, menatap _emerald_-ku dalam.

"Kemarin." Aku berusaha untuk sebiasa mungkin.

Aku menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Bagimana pekerjaanmu di Inggris? Memangnya kau tidak sedang sibuk, hingga bisa datang ke sini?" Sasori bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku mengambil cuti."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke senja yang tak lama lagi akan segera tergantikan oleh malam. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Senja di sini selalu indah." Aku berbicara untuk menguasai keadaan.

"Iya. Aku selalu menyukai senja di sini." Sasori membalas perkataanku.

"Aku juga selalu menyukai senja, karena senja seperti dirimu. Diam, tetapi menyenangkan." Aku mengulangi perkataanku yang telah terucap beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Angin sore memainkan rambutku.

"Semuanya harus usai di senja Kanagawa ini, Sasori." Sasori menoleh kepadaku. Kami bersitatap sejenak. Ya Tuhan, _hazel _itu telah kehilangan cahanya yang dulu selalu terasa hangat.

Kutatap _hazel _yang menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Malam ini, semua cerita harus usai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di antara kita sudah ada Karin, Sasori. Tak adil bagi dia jika terhantui oleh kenangan kita. Tidak adil bagi dia jika dia merasakan sakit akibat kesempatan yang tak berpihak kepada kita."

Sasori gemetar menatapku. Aku menatap _hazel_-nya dengan _emerald_-ku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Katakanlah, Sasori. Katakanlah walau untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Aku berbisik lirih.

Suaraku benar-benar hilang sesaat.

"Katakanlah... walau itu sama sekali tak akan berarti apa-apa lagi."

Aku menahan tangis. Diam. Senyap.

Dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Sabarlah, tunggu sampai senja selesai. Dan kau boleh tak mencintaiku lagi setelah ini."_

Sebentar lagi senja akan benar-benar menghilang. _Sunset _akan kembali ke cakrawala sepenuhnya. Aku memutuskan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, aku berkemas untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Semalam, aku mengatakan kepada Sasori bahwa Karin sedang hamil tiga bulan. Karin selalu mengharapkan kehadirannya. Karin tak pernah tahu siapa bayangan yang selama ini bersaing untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tak akan pernah dan tak perlu tahu.

Benar memang, cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Aku menunggu kesempatan untuk menemukan sebuah cinta yang memang berpihak kepadaku.

Aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Maafkan aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N : Fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk event A Life Time of Memories II. Aku pengen sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan fict ini, karena apa, karena besok Senin aku udah mulai UTS. Kalau nunggu abis UTS, kujamin idenya pasti bakal melayang. XD. Maaf bila fict ini sangat-sangat tidak jelas. Maaf, jika fict ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh **_**reader**_**.**

**Quote dari fict ini aku ambil dari sebuah cerpen Kompas yang berjudul "Serayu, Sepanjang Angin Akan Berhembus..." dan quote nya adalah ini :**

"_Karena senja seperti dirimu. Diam, tetapi menyenangkan."_

"_Sabarlah, tunggu sampai senja selesai. Dan kau boleh tak mencintaiku lagi setelah ini."_

**Semoga masih ada **_**reader**_** yang mau mampir dan me-**_**review**_** fict tidak jelas ini. ****Author berharap agar **_**reader**_** mau meninggalkan jejak, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh.**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**31032013**


End file.
